To Catch a NekoJin in the Act
by Webslinger86
Summary: Glogg has noticed Shiraz acting strange and decides to experiment by buying some cat toys for the cat-like director.


Disclaimer: I don't own Musashi: Samurai Legend. Characters belong to Square Enix and designed by Tetsuya Nomura.

Summary: Glogg has noticed Shiraz acting strange and decides to experiment by buying some cat toys for the cat-like director.

Pairing: Glogg x Shiraz

Very late at night, Glogg was in his dormitory snoring loudly in his sleep. He was dreaming about surfing on his way back to Gandrake Headquarters and when he got back, he started to bash on Riesling. Oh, how he loved to pull jokes on the stupid red headed director. It always made you wonder how Riesling even got the job as one of the Five Directors besides his common physical strength he shared with Glogg. A loud scratching noise was heard outside of Glogg's dormitory. This made the native Australian shot up, grit his teeth, and covers his ears.

"That's it! I'm gonna off that dense bloke once and for all!" Glogg yelled, getting out of bed. He got on his baggy dark green pants and opened the door. His angry features on his face was turned into a surprised expression to find Shiraz standing there.

"Shiraz, whatchya doin' late up at night?" the large director asked the purple haired director and noticed the long scratch mark on the wall that Shiraz made.

"Nothing" Shiraz answered simply, moving some of his long purple hair out of his face and revealed his cold, yet beautiful, golden amber eyes.

"I heard a loud scratching noise outside of my dormitory." Glogg said.

"I had a long night and right now I'm exhausted." the cat-like director explained and his razor sharp tail swayed back and forth. He had a long night at the Mouna Temple, still trying to figure out the ancient Mystic language in the ruins.

"Oh, well, I'd feel the same way. Don't stay up too late." Glogg yawned before going back into his room and closed the door.

"Whatever." Shiraz said dryly, going back to walking to his dormitory.

The next morning, the other directors were having breakfast in the kitchen while their boss had his own breakfast inside his room. Glogg walked into the kitchen and took his seat. He noticed Shiraz come in, poured himself a bowl of milk to place on the floor, and got on all fours to lick it

"Hey, Glogg. You don't look, um, too good." Riesling pointed out, stuffing down the bacon with his gloved hands.

"Yeah, have any nightmares or something?" Malbec teased, using his child-like comments while eating his cereal.

"No." Glogg grumbled, he wasn't use to the child's antics everyday in the morning. He had his gaze on Shiraz and noticed how the purple haired cat-like director behaved in the past three days.

"Here, have some breakfast. It'll give you the energy you need." Rothschild said, the British director placing a plate of pancakes in front of the large director.

"Your too cheery in the morning, you know that?" Glogg said flatly, grabbing the fork and stabbed it into the pile of pancakes, stuffing them into his mouth and swallowed it.

Shiraz finished his bowl of milk, placing the bowl in the sink as he stood on his two legs and started to left the kitchen. Glogg had a thought into mind. '_Maybe I should put my experiment to use.' _he thought and stood, placing the plate into the sink and left the kitchen as well. In the early afternoon, he went to the pet store in Antheum and bought some cat toys. As he arrived back to Gandrake Headquarters, he hid himself perfectly and waited for Shiraz to come down the hallway. And just in time, he got out a ball of yarn and tossed it out of his location to be near the cat-like director's feet.

The cat-like director of intelligence looked down and picked up the ball of yarn with his clawed hands. He noticed that the ball of yarn was in his favorite color – red '_This is odd.'_ he thought, looking to see if no one was around, he dropped the ball of yarn and let it roll a bit. He kept his golden amber eyes on the ball. Getting on all fours in a predatory position, he lounged at the ball and caught it with his sharp nails. His cat instants took over and started to play with it. Glogg smirked to himself, thinking how cute Shiraz acted like a cat and not the cold, silent director who was frugal with his words. He came out of his hiding spot and walked down the hallway to have a pretend amused face on.

"I see someone's enjoying 'emself." the large director teased as he stopped by Shiraz.

Shiraz quickly scrambled to his feet and his face went back to being cold and serious, "You saw nothing." He warned with a hiss.

"Take it easy, I'll keep it between us." Glogg assured, "I've noticed you been behaving differently lately." he added.

"What have I been doing that makes me behave differently?" Shiraz asked seriously, hating how obvious it was.

"You've been acting all cat-like lately. Such as curling yourself up on the couch, chasing mice, digging your nails into the carpet, drinking milk from the blow on all fours—" he pointed out and Shiraz cut him off.

"Okay, I get the point… Gandrake or any of the directors know that I'm actually a Neko-jin." Shiraz sighed, running a stressed hand through his long purple hair.

"What's a Neko-jin?" Glogg asked curiously.

"Neko-jin means cat person in Japanese." The cat-like director answered.

"Ah, no wonder you act like a cat. Makes you look cute and playful." the native Australian chuckled.

"Really?" Shiraz asked, showing a surprised tone in his voice for the first time but his face reminded expressionless.

"Of course. Despite your razor sharp tail and metal nails, you're a handsome bloke if I say so myself." Glogg complimented.

Shiraz allowed a blush to escape from his pale face and his lips started to form a small smile.

"Thanks, I guess." Shiraz said softly.

"Anyway, I better get going. Don't want you to hold you back on going to the Mouna Temple." Glogg said, turning to leave but Shiraz placed his clawed hand on the large director's strong shoulder and Glogg turned his head.

"I think the Mouna Temple can wait… maybe we can hang out a bit." Shiraz offered.

"Sure, I guess that sounds cool." Glogg smiled.

"Splendid." the purple haired smirked and leaned in to kiss Glogg's lips. He moved back and noticed the native Australian blush.

"What did you have in mind?" Glogg asked, still blushing.

Shiraz closed his eyes, having a smile form on his lips, leaning close to Glogg's left ear, "I do like to watch the cat channel on television and was hoping you could pet my hair." he purred suggestively.

"Now that sounds a purrfect plan." Glogg smiled.

The End

Sorry if it was so short but like I said, it's a one-shot fic ;; Please review and I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
